Places to know in Harpers Falls
Some places to know from the original Harpers Falls series. Harper Academy The local boarding school in town, located on Springlake Boulevard. It is touted as one of the finest co-ed private schools in all of New England. It is also just as fashionable as boarding schools in Connecticut. Founded as Springlake Academy in 1874, it became Harper Academy after manufacturing magnate and town founder, Winthrop Harper, who had founded the town in 1780, saved it from certain financial collapse. Located on the original Harper Estate, the first family mansion is currently the administrative building and main classroom building. This is one of the biggest assets the Harpers have, estimated at 4.5 million dollars. The Harper Mansion and Estate The second mansion of the Harper Estate. When the original mansion became part of the newly created Harper Academy, this mansion, which had been the original headmaster's residence, was built. It is still the centerpiece of the Harper Estate. The estate is located at the end of Springlake Boulevard, a couple of miles north from Harper Academy's main entrance. Access to the Harper mansion is via a circular drive that bypasses the Academy grounds. Current residents are Michael and Shelby Harper; Rosemary and Hannah Harper as well as Michelle Harper, her life partner, Marie Sanborne, and Michelle's daughter and son-in-law, Anyssa Harper-Forson and Bryan Forson. Anyssa's aunt, Velda Smithfield is the family's social secretary. Shelby's mother and sister, Lynne and Maureen Whitehead, also have their residence there. After Lynne married David Corwin, and moved in with her new husband, Lynne's sister, Donna Schneider, took over Lynne's living space. Lynne still maintains a room at the mansion, which she uses when she visits with her husband. The mansion and estate is an asset jointly owned by the Harper siblings, each owning a share of the estate, estimated at about $45,000. The Harper Guest Houses On the Harper Estate, there are four guest houses. Anyssa and Bryan Forson live in one of them along with Anyssa's aunt, Velda Smithfield (frequent guest there is Anyssa's best friend, Susannah Lucas); Wanda Madison, her daughters, Jennifer and Eunice; and her granddaughter, Melanie Hartwick live in another; the Saxton family live in another; and the Reed family, James, Emily, Wilhelmina and Anna, live in the other. A fifth one, currently being constructed, will be used as needed. Alissandra Hewitt's home This beautiful home, located almost across the road from the Harper Estate, is the home of their neighbor, Alissandra Hewitt, a bright and wonderful widow woman, who is close to the Harper family. She shares her home with Jennifer VanPatterson-Patten, an old friend of the Harper family. The Harper House Hotel The largest hotel in Harpers Falls, owned by Harper Industries, Teresa Monroe-Williams, the only Monroe not working in her family's business, Monroe Electronics, works there as the general manager. Built in the same year as the City Hall; which is nearby on Scituate Avenue, Harpers Falls' main east-west street. The hotel is located at 200 Scituate Avenue, on the corner of Boston Street and Scituate. Harpers Falls Café A old-fashioned cafe located on Scituate Avenue. Known for it's home cooking, and it's famous soups, everyone in town has eaten there at one point in time or other. The cafe is owned and operated by Genevieve Corwin. One of the waitresses who works there, Wanda Madison, is one of the most wonderful and wackiest waitresses imaginable, and her humor brings a steady and loyal clientele to the cafe; also working there is Shelley Monroe. The cafe and the Beanery coffee house kind of became merged in importance, removing a former restaurant, the Scod. The Scod A restaurant that specializes in sea food. A restaurant in the show's earier seasons, which was phased out as the Harpers Falls Cafe and the Beanery became more predominant. Silver Kettle Café A small cafe, located on Attleboro and Springlake Boulevard. It's the local hangout for Harper Academy students and the Harpers Falls High school students as well. It's a combination pizza place, plus video game parlor and hamburger stand. Favored by Harpers Falls' younger set, and especially the Harper Academy students. Dylan and Alex Corwin-Harper's house Originally purchased when Dylan Harper married Kip Langsberg, this substantial home on Harpers Falls' main north-south street, Attleboro Avenue, is a nice brick built home with a beautiful back yard, with lovely lilac bushes as the crowning jewel, the bushes were planted by Dylan's mom, Shelby. This house is the largest on Attleboro, and comparable with homes of it's size in other suburbs. Dylan currently lives here with his spouse, Alex Corwin. Also living here is Chris Wainwright, Dylan's cousin, who moved in some months after his lover's death and he soon married Bill Saxton. Bill, Chris, his son, Cody, and Cody's lover, Steven Lennox also live there as well. Dylan and Chris' aunt, June Harper, who lives nearby, spends a good 70% of her time here. The Saxtons House The home of the Saxton family. Widow Josie Saxton lives there with her four grown children: Attorneys, Eleanor Kimball, Bentley Saxton and Jason Saxton and stockbroker Tessa Saxton-Donovan. Also living there is Jason's wife, Wendy, a New York based producer. They live on the corner of Westmont and Attleboro, a few houses down from Dylan's house. Recently, they moved in to one of the spacious Harper guest houses. The Schulder House A nice modest home next door to the Saxtons on Westmont. Living there is wealthy widow, Margaret Schulder; and her daughter, Kathryn. Margaret is close friends with Josie Saxton, and often showers affection on Cody Saxton, who does some odd jobs for her on occasion. She also visits Dylan and Alex Harper often. Suzanne and Vanessa Harper's house While not as big as their cousin's house across the street from them, Suzanne and Vanessa Harper's home is bright and sparkling. The two sisters live here, (their other sister, Megan Johnson, lives next door to them with her husband, and his family) and they have their parents, and Harper relations, Ben and Betsy, visit on frequent occasions. The Marshall home The Marshall family live in this beautiful two story house next door to their in-laws, Suzanne and Vanessa Harper. Living there is Stacey Marshall; her daughter, Valerie Johnson; her sister, Viola; Stacey and Viola's mother, Evelyn Whittaker; and Val's sons, Marcus and Carlton. Along with Carlton is his new wife, Megan Harper Johnson. The Marshalls were the victims of racism when they moved into town when they were targets of a cross-burning. Thanks to Megan's family, the lawn was reseeded and looks as beautiful as ever. Chris and Al Wainwright's apartment Dylan's cousin, Chris Wainwright and his late spouse, Al Warren, lived in a modern apartment on West Westmont Avenue, three blocks from the downtown area. Police Chief, Anne Hamilton and her administrative assistant, Nancy Webber, live in the same complex. After Al's death, Chris remained in the apartment, and often had his family visit him. When his mother paid off the remaining months of the lease, Chris moved in with his cousin, Dylan and his spouse, Alex. Florence Harper Memorial Hospital The community's main hospital, named after Winthrop and Cecelia Harper's daughter, Florence, who died of Scarlet Fever in infancy, is located on the north side of town, on West Worcester Avenue. It's a modern medical center, with the support of Massachusetts General Hospital in Boston. Chief of Staff is Dr. Juliana Steinbach, the Harper's personal physician; also working there is Dr. Charles Winchester. Harpers Falls High School The other school in the community for those who can't afford to attend Harper Academy. The High School's team name is the Sky Patriots; and is located on 40 acres at the corner of Westmont Avenue and Sky Patriot Drive. Their rivals is in nearby Marlton, thirteen miles northwest of Harpers Falls; and traditionally have a scrimmage game with Harper Academy, thus fostering good relations with the private school. The Harpers Falls City Hall and Law Enforcement Center Harpers Falls's main police station, housed within the handsome baroque City Hall built in 1890 (the Law Enforcement Center was built in 1996, with the most modern arrangement imaginable.) It's located near the corner of West Scituate Avenue and Wellesley Street. Chief of police is currently Aussie ex-pat, Anne Hamilton, and her administrative assistant is a fellow former Aussie, Nancy Webber. Joanna Harper; Roberta Monroe, Veronica Harper and Louise Flandreau work as guards. Villainess Molly Wainwright is locked up in the state's only Supermax facility, also located on the Law Enforcement Center grounds, but separate from the rest of the Law Enforcement Center. Celia Feldman was once a prisoner, but she now works for the Worcester Police Department, and still keeps in contact with the Harpers Falls police and assits them from time to time. The Harpers Falls Sentinel The community's main newspaper located on Scituate Avenue and Revere Avenue, five blocks west of the Crossroads. A broadsheet which is published weekly, it is run by the owner and editor in-chief, Wendy Charleston; Jonathan Anderson also works there along with her daughter, Melanie. Suzanne Harper Prentiss also works there; and joining the paper's staff is Caitlin Lambert. Other daily newspapers sold in Harpers Falls include the Boston Globe; the Boston Herald; and papers from Providence, RI; New Bedford, Fall River and Worcester. Harper Park The crown jewel of the Harpers Falls park system which is modeled somewhat on the equally famous Boston Park system, nicknamed "The Emerald Necklace". The park, the town's largest, is located on the northwest side, on the aptly named Falls Boulevard, and the town's namesake falls are located here. Harper Industries The Harper family business. Currently run by Michelle Harper and Marie Sanborne-Harper, this multi-national company, located on downtown's Scituate Avenue at the corner of Abingdon Avenue, does a good business all over the world. Works closely with Mercier Industries, Watkins Industries and Monroe Electronics, all located in the community. This is a real estate and communications corporation, although it reaches into more diverse industries such as Food processing; cartography (maps) and fabrics. The estimated net worth is 5.5 million dollars. The Watkins Mansion Located on Watkins Bluff Road, this is the home of the Watkins family, a wealthy family who are in the same social circle as the Harpers. Current residents are Robert Watkins, his wife Allison; his sister, Victoria Jensen; his daughter Catherine and her husband, Nicholas Haller, a prominent attorney; and his son, Allen and his wife, Sheila Harper, a prominent fashion designer. By a special request of Sheila, the street's original name, Jacobsen's Bluff Road, was changed to Watkins Bluff Road, after her father in-law sold their former estate in nearby Merrillton. Mercier Industries A family business based in Boston, involved in Shoe manufacturing, but has a presence in Harpers Falls due to the influence of Angela Mercier, who runs the Harpers Falls branch located on East Scituate, with her daughter, Aileen; and her assistant, Karen Lowenstein. This is a business that is lesser in amounts than some of the others, in that its net worth is around 1.5 million, but it's a real dynamo in the shoe industry. Harper Memorial Library The town's public library, which is next door to the City Hall-Law Enforcement Center, on Scituate Avenue. Named after Cecelia Whittemeyer Harper, the wife of town founder, Winthrop Harper; who was always fond of learning. She helped put up the initial money and building for the library. The library was renamed Harper Memorial Library for not only Cecelia Whittemeyer Harper, but also for Richard and Violet Harper. Abbott Law offices One of Harpers Falls longest running businesses, aside from Harper Industries. Located on 100 West Scituate Ave. Owned and operated by Denise Abbott, who also serves as the city District Attorney. Nicholas Haller; Marie Walker; Sheri Huntington; Bentley Saxton and Ellie Saxton also work there as attorneys. UK attorney, Martin Donaldson, also works there in an advisory capacity. When Denise died in 2010, her niece, Camilla Griswold, inherited the firm. Anyssa Harper-Forson became the city's district attorney. Archer-Watkins Designs A fashion design firm located across from Harper Park, on Falls Boulevard, ran by Cynthia Archer and Sheila Watkins. Elaine Adamson and Jennifer Marshall were hired there, after they had graduated from Harper Academy. Elaine now works in Somerset, Illinois; and Jennifer moved back to her native London. Elaine still keeps in touch with Sheila and Cynthia. Wheeler's Department Store Harpers Falls' main department store, which is still owned independently, (it's run by the Harpers, after the death of Violet Harper, whose maiden name was Wheeler) and still does great business despite the competition of the stores in Boston. The main store is on North Taunton Street downtown, one block north of Scituate Avenue; and a branch store is in Falls City Mall on the north side of town. Recently, Jeff Wheeler, Violet's brother, has come to town to help run the store, along with his sister, Patricia Wheeler. Also working there is Victoria Paisley, a department store executive with lots of experience. Watkins Industries Watkins Industries is a multi-national corporation, with its hands in the transportation; pharaceutical; fabrics and electronics fields, ran by Robert Watkins; which had moved to Harpers Falls from Merrillton. The company works often with Harper Industries; Monroe Electronics; and Mercier Industries. It is located on West Providence Avenue, two blocks north of Scituate Avenue. Net worth is approximately 3.5 million dollars. Merrillton A mid sized community located twenty miles south of Harpers Falls. Merrillton was the location of the Watkins family before they moved to Harpers Falls. Home of Poshly Academy, a school that has an emphasis on writing. The Crossroads The Crossroads is the colloquial name for the intersection of Attleboro and Scituate Avenues, in downtown Harpers Falls. This location is where the street numbering system for Harpers Falls begins. More often as not, this is the most busy intersection of the community. The local Greyhound Bus Station is on the northwest corner of the Crossroads; and the train station is two blocks east on Scituate near Waltham Street. Thanks to the Harpers and their connections, the Massachusetts Bay Transit Authority now has bus service and train service into and out of Harpers Falls, going to Boston and back. The Beanery A new coffeehouse located on the NE corner of the Crossroads intersection. Owned and operated by Allison Watkins, which she had bought to keep herself busy. Home of some of the best mocha and cappucino brews outside of Starbucks. Was at one time, Randolph's Diner, until Allison bought it, refurbished it, and called it the Beanery. She, with the help of Genevieve Corwin, of the Harpers Falls Cafe, has also instituted a menu, and sells some of the Cafe's famous soups. Recently, Allison sold it to newcomer Delia Fisher, who currently runs it along with her new business partner, Jennifer VanPatterson-Patten. Between Delia and Jennifer, they make the Beanery one of the most successful stores in town. Franklin Realty A real estate agency on Waltham Avenue. Formerly Wainwright Realty, which had been owned by Michelle Harper's ex-husband, Joe Wainwirght, until Marjorie Franklin, Michael and Michelle's aunt, bought it, and moved her real estate agency from New York. Corwin Modeling Agency A prestigious modeling agency located in a storefront on Scituate Avenue. It is run by Susan Corwin, herself a former fashion model. Models mainly do local modeling assignments in Boston. Assisting her is a young man named Cody Saxton, the adopted son of Bill Saxton; her cousin, Monica McAndrews Corwin; her daughter, Jacqueline Corwin and her mother, Genevieve Corwin, who also owns and runs the Harpers Falls Cafe. Schneider's Acting School and Entertainment Agency A school of the Performing Arts and management agency, where students learn the art of acting, and all aspects of the Entertainment industry. The school, located in a restored old junior high school on South Berkshire Street, three blocks south of Scituate Avenue, is owned by Donna Schneider, Shelby Harper's eccentric and very lovable aunt, who had retired from show business and wants to teach what she knows to the next generation. Her students speak highly of her and she thinks highly of them. Also working there is Sandra Sanford, who serves as the school secretary. Rachel Hutchins runs a sculpting class there, as a part of an adult education program. Saxton Photography Located on Waltham and Scituate next door to Franklin Realty. Owned and operated by newcomer Bill Saxton. It's a regulation photography studio, known mainly for Graduation pictures; wedding pictures, and event photography. Saxton's is the exclusive photographer for Harper Academy's school pictures, as well as the High school. The Monroe Mansion Formerly the Putnam mansion, originally owned by one of the richest and historical families in the Massachusetts Bay area, Audrey Monroe bought it when her family moved to Harpers Falls. Current residents are Audrey; her son Shawn; daughters, Shelley, Roberta, and Teresa; and her late granddaughter, Kylie and her husband, Harold Kalters. Kylie's father, Andrew and his ex-wife Nancy Benson-Monroe had Kylie move to Harpers Falls to attend Harper Academy. Nancy returned to Philadelphia, after she divorced Andrew, who later on moved to Boston. The mansion is located at the eastern end of Westmont Avenue. The Blip Zone A video game store on Attleboro Avenue one block north of the Crossroads. Owned and operated by Melanie Hartwick, it has become a place of note for all sorts of electrophiles from all over the Boston area. Known for it's many video game competitions and it's wonderful specials on new and used video games and systems. Melanie runs this with wonderful ease and fairness, gaining her business skills from her aunt Jennifer. Monroe Electronics An electronics firm owned by Audrey Monroe, whose husband Drexel founded it in the 1950's. CEO is Shawn Monroe; works closely with Harper Industries; Mercier Industries; and Watkins Industries. Located on Harpers Falls' Northeast side, on East Worcester Avenue Net worth is about 4.2 million dollars. Falls City Mall The community's local shopping center. Anchor stores include a branch of the local department store, Wheeler's; Sears; JCPenney and Macy's and cooperates with businesses downtown maintaining a fantastic balance between the two, without letting downtown die. Located off of North Attleboro Avenue, near the Interstate. Category:Settings in HF Category:Places